


Taking All Shattered Ones

by ranae654



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Angst, Careless Damon, Dead reader, F/M, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Post-Season 2, Tragedy, Tragic Love Story, romantic, sad damon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and You were in a happy long two year relationship until one night you were out and Klaus kidnapped you taking you instead of Elena for the sacrifice. When Stefan and Elena show up Klaus informs them of his new decision. This was the night Damon was going to propose. He turns into something he hasn't been in awhile. He doesn't care who he hurts what he does or who gets killed. Bonnie does a spell to bring you back one last time for Damon to see you. Will you be able to help him see the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wasted Years

Damon had everything set up, the bed was covered in rose petal, candles were lit all along the room for dim lighting, there was a dish of chocolate covered strawberries set on top of a blanket on the floor, and last but not least he had the ring he was going to propose to you with in his pocket. He looked around to make sure he hadn't forgot anything and he didn't. "Perfect."  
His phone started to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello brother." Stefan started talking really fast and Damon had to tell him to slow down. "How far are you away from the house?" Stefan looked to his side to see Elena tearing up after all you were her sister. Stefan put his hand in hers and answered his question. "About ten minutes." Damon was calm as far as he knew you were out with one of your friends and was going to be there in fifteen minutes. "Just tell me when you get here."  
"Damon, wait!" Stefan didn't hear anything and yelled into the phone one last time. "Damon!" When he got no answer he slammed the phone shut and dropped it. "Great." 

*Earlier*  
When Stefan and Elena arrived where Klaus had wanted them, he already had Jenna and Jules but when they looked in the third ring it was you. "I take it you didn't get the memo. There's been a slight change in plans."  
"What memo!" Stefan started to walk up to Klaus but Klaus swung his hand slamming Stefan into a tree. "Ah, ah, ah, can't let you get to close to this other precious doppleganger." Elena brushed her hair back and furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean other doppleganger." Klaus took you out of the ring and pulled your back against his chest, you had tears streaming down your face as he began to run his hand up and down your cheek. "Well you see, it turns out you weren't the only doppleganger. Our fragile little Y/N here, is one as well. You're going to ask how I know and I answer with I have sources. Now if you don't mind I have a ritual that needs to begin."  
Stefan tried to get up only to have one of Klaus's vampires kick him back down. Elena began sprinting up to Klaus which was a mistake. "You can't do this!" The witch that was helping him break the sun and the moon spell put out a hand at Elena causing her to grab her head and fall down screaming. "Elena!" Klaus put his finger to your lips. "Now, now, don't worry darling she'll be fine just a minor head ache." Stefan made one last attempt at getting up but the vampire took a branch off a tree and broke it in half stabbing him with it. Stefan groaned out in pain and gave up. "Now let's begin sha'll we."  
As the witch did the spell Jenna started feeling weak and fell to her knees as did Jules. The fire to the two last rings went out. Jenna tries to run but Klaus was faster and stabbed her in the back with a knife. He looked to you to make sure you didn't move. You didn't even attempt. You were sitting on the ground crying looking at Elena and then Stefan and lastly Jenna. Next he went to Jules and killed her. Then came to you. "Stand up my love." You did as he said and at this moment Stefan got the branch out of him and pushed the other vampire out of the way, at the same time the head ache wore off of Elena and they both started running towards you and then as soon as they were close you spoke. "Tell Damon I love him." Klaus stabbed you with a dagger and you fell to the ground. "I believe our work here is done. Elena. Stefan. Pleasure seeing you again." With that Klaus and the witch were gone.  
Elena looked at you dead in the dirt with blood dripping out of your mouth. Her eyes started watering and she whispered your name one last time before turning around and running into Stefan's arms. "She's gone." Stefan let out a defeated sigh and put his head on top of Elena's. "I'm so sorry. If I knew-" Elena pulled away and wiped her tears but it didn't stop them from coming out. "What about Damon? What are we going to tell him, he'll be heartbroken Stefan." Stefan looked at the ground and just said, "I know." 

*Now*  
Stefan and Elena pulled in the driveway and got out of the car as quickly as they could running into the house. Damon was pouring two glasses of wine when they burst into his room. He turned around and took a sip out of one of the glasses. "Man you guys look, awful. What were you doing running a marathon." They stood there quietly and stared at him. "Okay, what. You two are starting to freak me out." They still didn't say anything and Damon shook his head and set the two glasses of wine on the table he had in his room. As he turned around Elena and Stefan looked around the room and then realization hit them. The rose petals, the strawberries, the wine, Damon was going to propose.  
He turned back around and nothing. "If you guys can hurry up and tell me what's going on that'd be nice because Y/N is going to be here in like five minutes so..."  
Elena broke her silence and said it. "Y/N's dead." Damon stopped in his feet and let out a laugh. "If this is your way of a joke, not funny, 'cause if you can't tell I'm kind of proposing." Stefan made a step closer and Elena turned around as she felt herself at the brink of crying again. "Klaus used Y/N in the ritual instead if Elena." Damon crossed his arms and looked down then back up laughing again. "Y/N would have to be a doppleganger for him to even be able to do that and she's not." Stefan put his hand out as he noticed Damon's hands tighten around his arms. "He didn't tell us how he knew, but he did, and the ritual worked, Damon, Y/N's dead." Damon thought about for a minute and it still wasn't making sense he'd know if you were a doppleganger. He took out his phone and called Klaus.  
"Well hello Damon, you are the last person I would expect to hear from. Well actually, no, sense after all I killed your girlfriend." Damon stood there and couldn't believe these people.  
"I don't know what sick joke Elena, and Stefan got you in on but I'm really starting to get agitated and ready to start ripping heads off. So cut the crap." Klaus let out a dark laugh and Damon heard his footsteps in the background. "Pity that you don't believe your own brother when he says Y/N is dead but I suppose if you don't believe him or Elena, or even me, I'll just send you proof." Klaus had a picture of you dead on his phone that Elena and Stefan hadn't notice he'd taken. Then sent it to Damon. "Enjoy."  
Klaus hung up and Damon opened the message, under the picture Klaus left a little message. "Here's your precious angel, dead in the dirt. Sweet dreams."  
Damon clenched the phone in his hands and then threw his phone at the wall. Elena jumped and Stefan tried to move closer to Damon. "Damon.. you need to relax." Damon grabbed Stefan by the neck and slammed him into the wall. "Why didn't you do anything! After all I've done for you! You can't keep the one girl I've ever loved safe!" He let Stefan go and turned to Elena grabbing her shoulder forcing her to turn around and look at him. "And you." Stefan immediately rushed over to protect Elena and got in between them.  
"Back away Damon." Damon grabbed Stefan's shirt and looked him in the eye. "Oh I get it. When every little Elena might get her self in danger you come rushing to her side but you couldn't do that for Y/N could you." Stefan pressed on. "I tried and you know it, so don't take it out on everyone else that you love and care about unless you want to lose them." Damon let go and went to his glass of wine. "Get out." When they didn't move Damon threw the glass and it shattered when it hit the door. "I said get out!" Stefan took Elena's hand and they left. Once they shut the door Damon lost it. He knocked down a book case, flipped the mattress off the bed frame, went to the whine bottle and broke it in half then threw the other half at a lamp, breaking it. He stomped his foot on top of the bowl with the strawberries, then went to the table flipped it over, and took you engagement ring out then stopped, sitting down on the floor. He felt water gathering up in his eyes wanting to come out and it did. He found a picture of you two when you first met, peaking out under his bed and he picked up. "I had one job and it was to keep you safe.........and I failed."


	2. Lost Who I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon turns into his old self, drinking, feeding on humans, compelling people to stay with him and do what he says. This is how he grieves over you to pretend like you never existed. But when Bonnie brings you back from the dead how will he react?

Damon had a couple of girls dancing with him to music while he took turns between bourbon and sucking the blood out of each and every one of them. "So who's next?" They all jumped for the opportunity to have a hot, broken, vampire to drink off of them. "Me! Me! No me!" Damon pulled a blonde over to him and pushed her hair out of the way. "It's your lucky day."  
He dug his fangs into the completely oblivious girl and sucked all of it out of her not stopping once he was done he threw her to the floor. "Thanks."  
Stefan and Elena pulled in the driveway with Jeremy and Bonnie. They had gone out to dinner together, Damon of course declined they offer saying he could handle being alone.  
They got out of the car and heard the loud dance music and a girl screaming. Jeremy looked to Elena then Stefan, "What the hell is that?" They all ran to the door being completely aware of how Damon handles things.  
They were greeted with a brunette girl, possibly early twenties, with bite marks on both her wrists, her neck, and up her arms. "Stefan, perfect timing you wanna help me finish her off." Stefan put his hands on the girl's shoulders and began to compel her. "What's your name?"  
"Macy?"   
"Macy I want you to-" Damon took the girl before he could finish and pressed her back against his chest. "Don't be rude Stefan, she's my pet not yours." Stefan made his way into the living room with the others following behind him. "She's not anyone's pet Damon, she's a human." Damon waved him off and began sucking her blood as Bonnie looked around.  
There was a girl passed out maybe dead on the couch, three scattered on the floor, dead for sure. "Are you crazy, just because Y/N died doesn't give you the right to kill anyone you want, at any given time!" Damon looked up at Bonnie and snapped the girl's neck. "Oh really."   
"Hey I got the champag-" She was cut off by Damon sucking out all the blood in seconds. Then he went to Jeremy pressing him against the wall. "Damon, no!" Stefan tried pulling him off but Damon pushed him away and bit into Jeremy. "Damon, stop!" Elena cried out and Bonnie put her hand causing Damon thrashing to the floor as well as Stefan. they each put there hands to their heads, groaning out in pain. Jeremy fell to the floor and Elena rushed to his side. "Jer! Jeremy are you ok!" Jeremy put his hand on his neck seeing blood. "Yeah- Yeah I'm fine."   
Damon got up with blood running down out of his mouth and flowing down to his chin as droplets of it went to the floor. "Sorry Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes as he looked at Elena holding Jeremy. "Look at little Elena being the hero." Jeremy got up and kept his distance but still spoke up. "The only reason your like this is because Y/N died, and she was the love of your life, and you were going to propose, but you couldn't because you weren't there for her!" Damon laughed and then rushed back over to him putting his hands on his neck cutting off his air supply. "You know you should really watch what you say to me. How would you like it if I took off your little ring here, and snapped your neck. Elena would have no one. Is that what you want Jeremy! You want to die for good!" Bonnie put her hand out again and Damon ran out the door before it could get to him.  
"What are we going to do he's going to go on a murdering spree and more innocent people are going to die Stefan!" Bonnie turned around to think for a minute and came up with an idea. "What would you guys say if I could bring Y/N back." They all turned to look at Bonnie and well they'd be up to anything. "We're listening."  
"Y/N made Damon a better person, and Damon never got to say his last words to her. What if I could bring her back, it wouldn't be for long but it would give her the chance to talk to Damon and possibly stop him from acting like this." Stefan exchanged glances with Elena and Jeremy and they nodded. "We're in."  
"Alright I'm gonna need some of her stuff like a hair brush, a piece of jewelry or a shirt she wore a lot, atleast three things." Stefan thought for a minute and ran to Damon's room knowing there would still be stuff here the Damon just couldn't get rid of.   
He came back into the living room with a shirt, a necklace Damon had given you, and the pillow you always used when you spent the night there. "Bonnie looked at him and mouthed thank you as she started the spell.  
It was an hour late when Damon got home he called for Stefan but no one answered. He slumped his leather jacket off onto the floor, revealing his blue long sleeve shirt but of course with sleeves pushed up. He made his way to the beer and whiskey to be sighted with the sight of you as he poured it. "Y/N?" You got up and made your way over to him.  
"Yeah." He looked you up and down and put his hand on your cheek. "It's really you." You smiled and looked down. "It's really me." He put his hand under your chin and your head came back up and he noticed a tear drop. "What happened to you Damon? You were getting so good and now-" He looked down feeling ashamed and upset that he disappointed you.   
"I know, I just I never got the chance to say goodbye. I thought you were coming home, not getting taken away from me. I had a romantic dinner planned and a romantic night I had all your favorite things-" Before he could finish you wrapped your arms around his torso and began to cry. "I know- I know about everything and I miss you but don't turn into something that took you so long to turn out of. You're a good person and I don't want you to lose that just because I- I- you know. But I love you so much, and you'll never lose me I'll always be around, you just won't be able to see me. Just remember I'm here, with you, at all times. When you go to sleep, when you wake up, and every breath you take. But I don't want you to hold onto me forever, that wouldn't be fair. If you do find someone else I want you to cherish her, spoil her, and be protective her like you were with me and Damon, I would've said yes." His hand was curled in with your hair as a tear drop fell down his cheek. "No one can ever replace you and I promise I'll- I'll stop, stop compelling, stop drinking human blood, and just drink alcohol, but I won't ever do. I just I miss you so much." You tightened your grip and moved as close as you could just to know that he was there and you could feel him. "I love you Damon." Damon whispered, "I love you too." Then you were gone. So he made his decision of what he was going to do.


	3. Fall Into Your Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon goes to visit Y/N's grave and says a few things that he never got to say to you after you disappeared. His plan from now on was to be a better man and keep his promises that he made to you.

Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy all went with Damon to where they had buried you. Dressed in black, they stood before your grave surrounding it in a circle, Damon stood in the exact middle in it, hands folded he looked to Elena and she nodded. "We are gathered here today to commemorate the death of Y/N Y/L/N. She one of our closest friends and it was a terrible way she had to go but now she will rest in peace and will never be in pain again." Elena layed flowers on your grave, and then Bonnie did as well. Jeremy and Stefan waited for them to finish before leaving with them. Elena wiped her tears away that were beginning to fall and gave Damon a hug whispering "I'm sorry, I can't-" Damon gave her an understanding look before she walked away with Stefan.   
Bonnie was next and whispered "She really did love you Damon and I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss here. I'll see you later." Jeremy followed her out and Damon went down on his knees. "I- I don't really know what to say. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me and I- I don't know how I'm going to survive without you."  
Tears were strolling down Damon's face as he started crying before he wanted to. He didn't wipe them away however as he knew there were a lot more to come.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you! Just know that there isn't anyone- I could ever love more then I loved you. I know you don't want me to blame myself for your death but- but we can't deny that I should've known. I should've known!" He put his hand on the bridge of his nose sinking in his own sorrow.  
His cheeks were flushed red from crying and he pounded his fist into the ground. "You know not to be a- a dick but now I have to deal with Elena. We both know she doesn't handle- handle death well. What am I saying I'm barely holding on, but I'll get better. I promised you I'd get better, I know how much you love animals but I- I gotta drink off of something. If I do feel like I'm ever- ever getting bad again I'll come to you. I'll always come to you for everything no matter what. I will always love you Y/N. I'm going to go before I blame myself to much and you know go into my old habits." He laughed wiping his tears away, standing up, saying one last goodbye before walking away.  
He walked into the door of the Salvatore boarding house, he shut it only to turn around to Elena hugging him. "I can't believe she's gone Damon! I can't believe Y/N's gone!" Damon wrapped two gentle arms around her and listened to her cry. "I know, but we'll make it through this. We'll make it through."  
"How do you know?" Stefan walked into the room giving Damon a look saying 'Do you need me to intervene'. Damon gave him a nod, meaning it's ok, I'm alright, I can handle this.  
He pulled away setting his hands on Elena's shoulders. "I know because, Y/N knows. She believes in us Elena, I know she does. She wouldn't want us to be sitting around drowning ourselves in bourbon and tissues. Y/N would want us to move on with our lives the best we can. Sure every once in awhile were going to think about her or have bad days but were going to kick it in the ass like we always do when we lose someone. I promised her I'd watch after you and I will even though that's Stefan's job." Elena laughed wiping away her tears.  
"So why don't we order us a pizza and watch some lame ass horror movies. She nodded going off to Stefan and Jeremy to tell them the plans for the evening. Damon smiled in confidence to himself and smiled before going off to his room.  
He fell onto his bed and rolled over onto your side of the bed, but something wasn't the same your smell wasn't there. He launched up quickly as he noticed your pillow wasn't there. "No, no, no, no. Where is it!" He looked under his bed, wasn't there, looked under the dresser wasn't there. He sprinted down the stairs sliding on the rug and started running towards the living room almost knocking over Stefan. "Woah! What are you in such a hurry for?" Damon threw all the pillows off the couch, then the cushions, throwing them up in the air. "Where is it!" His aggravation got the best of him and he flipped the couch over and picked up a glass flinging it to the wall where it shattered into millions of pieces.  
"Damon what're you-" Before Stefan could finish his sentence Damon grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall. "What the hell were you doing in my room, Stefan!" Elena heard the noise and ran into the hallway taking in the scene that was happening in front of her. "Damon!"  
"What!" He looked down at her hand and noticed she was clutching the pillow in her hand. He let go of Stefan and ran to Elena snatching the pillow out of her hand.   
"Why do you have this! Why did you go in my room and take this! Who in the hell do you think you are!" Elena stepped back away from him as he made his way closer, angrily tightening his grip on the pillow. "I said who the hell do you think you-"  
"Damon!" Stefan tugged on his shoulder forcing im to turn around  
"What Stefan!"  
"We needed three things of Y/N's to do a spell in order to bring her back so you could see her one last time to see your goodbye." Regret pulled over Damon as he fell to the ground holding the pillow to himself. "What?"  
"The reason why you saw Y/N was because Bonnie knew that you never got to say your last words to each other and that if you did you would be better. I knew where some of her stuff was in your room so I went into it when you weren't here and took them and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Here's the other two things." He handed the necklace and brush to Damon, giving him a sympathetic look. "The engagement ring is still up there in the third drawer of my dresser." Stefan nodded, helping Damon up.  
"Don't you think you should get rid of some of her stuff though." Damon thought for a minute about if he did and if he should. Coming to a conclusion he looked to Elena.  
"I don't wear makeup or girl clothes but I know you do and I'm sure you would want them but I'm keeping the pillow, the necklace, and the ring, everything else you can have.  
Elena gave him a little nod, still sort of eerie by his outburst. Damon put a gentle hand on her arm. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that I just, I didn't know where it was."  
Elena nodded telling him it's ok as he went up the stairs to get the things he didn't need.   
It was about an hour later when he came down with your stuff, everything from clothes, to personal hygiene products, to jewelry that wasn't give to you from him. "This is everything I could fine, that I was willingly ready to get rid of."  
"Thanks, oh and I ordered the pizza while you were up there, it should be about ten more minutes." Damon smiled before heading up the stairs again. "Great. I'm going to make sure I grabbed everything and I'll be back down." Elena smiled saying ok, then going to find a movie.  
Damon checked the closet, the dresser, the side tables, under the bed, the bathroom cupboard, and the bathroom closet. He did good he got rid of everything of yours that he could handle getting rid of. He stopped in front of the sink in the bathroom, splashing water into his face, then looked up at himself in the mirror. The guilt of not saving you rushed over him again and he pushed the bowl of soaps of the counter and then stopped himself putting out his hands. "Damon, this is day one, and it sucks but you gotta pull yourself together."  
"Pizza's here!" Elena called up at him. Damon sighed and went to pick up the different soaps putting them back into the dish and setting them on the counter.  
When hew as downstairs the pizza was on the counter and everyone else was in the living room waiting. He grabbed his pizza and made his way into the room, sitting in your favorite spot on the couch. "What was that loud noise upstairs?" Stefan asked.  
"Oh I just dropped something, nothing important. So what're we watching?" Stefan laughed knowing Damon would hate it as Elena answered.  
"Twilight." Damon dropped his pizza onto the plate before taking a sip of bourbon. "What, are you kidding me. This isn't even a horror movie. This is a disgrace to vampires."  
"Yeah but it was Y/N's favorite movie and don't deny that you didn't like it." Damon waved her off.  
"Alright, alright. To Y/N." He put his glass out as Stefan and Elena exchanged glances that turned into smiles. "To Y/N."


End file.
